1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle window shield, more particularly to a vehicle window shield that has an illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, vehicle window shields (600) prevent rain, snow or wind from coming into vehicle windows when the windows are open a little. With further reference to FIG. 7, a conventional vehicle window shield was showed. The conventional vehicle window shield has a body (90) and an illumination device (94). The body (90) has an outer surface (not numbered), an inner surface (not numbered), a mounting recess (91), an access hole (93) and multiple through holes (92). The mounting recess (91) is defined in the outer surface of the body (90). The access hole (93) is defined in the bottom of the mounting recess (91). The through holes (92) are defined in the bottom of the mounting recess (91) around the access hole (93). The illumination device (94) is mounted inside the mounting recess (91) in the body (90) and has an inner surface (not numbered), multiple threaded studs (95), multiple nuts (not numbered) and an electric cord (96). The threaded studs (95) extend respectively through the through holes (92), and the nuts screw respectively onto the studs (95) and hold the illumination device (94) in the mounting recess (91). The electric cord (96) passes through the access hole (93) and is connected to the corresponding turn signal of the vehicle. Therefore, the vehicle window shield with the illumination device (94) lights when the corresponding turn signal is activated.
However, the conventional vehicle window shield has the following disadvantage.
The illumination device (94) is held in the body (90) by nuts screwed onto the studs (95) that must be inserted through the through holes (92). Such assembly is inconvenient.
Thus, a real need exists today for a vehicle window shield that is easy to assemble.